O Festival
by Lollipop Freak
Summary: Final de ano, festivais à parte em SouthTowm.. Dojo completamente vazio.. O que seria uma noite calma e tranqüila se torna longa e talvez nada entediante para o jovem kyokugenryuu.
1. Chapter 1

( **Disclaimer:** Os personagens aqui citados pertencem à SNK-P).

Boa leitura! o/

**---**

**CAPÍTULO 1: **

**SouthTown, Dojo Kyokugenryuu, Noite.**

Uma figura masculina meio ofegante pelo cansaço desferia chutes e socos seqüenciados a um saco de areia, usado justamente para aquele tipo de treino. Era noite.. Único horário que podia dedicar ao treino de si próprio. Sem alunos. Sem incômodos ou interrupções. Sem o menor estresse.

O ar calmo e um tanto sagrado que o dojo tinha ajudava a limpar a mente das frustrações que o jovem herdeiro Ryo Sakazaki carregava.

Por um instante, pensava. "Frustrações... Por que ando tão frustrado? Ou melhor...Com _o quê_?Droga." Deu um forte soco no saco de areia, que com a força do impacto se rasgou, deixando toda a areia derramar no chão. Bufou.

- Hunf.

Quando foi ao vestiário pegar uma vassoura e trocar o já gasto saco de areia e voltou, deu de encontro com Yuri e Robert.

- Oniisan! Por que essa vassoura na mão?

- Yo, Ryo. Ei... - apontava para a areia espalhada no chão. - Já é o terceiro que você rasga esse mês, cara. Vê se controla essa fúria de "dragão invencível".

Ryo fez uma expressão chateada, do tipo "ninguém merece".

- B-bem...você não vai demorar muito, né? Já estamos de saída... - disse Yuri, com um pouco de hesitação na voz.

- Como assim? Ryo fez uma cara atônita

- Já se esqueceu? - indagou Robert.

- Do quê?

Yuri e Robert suspiraram. Foi aí que Ryo lembrou-se...

**-Flashback-**

_Alguns dias atrás. _

_Nos fundos do dojo havia uma casa. A moradia da família Sakazaki. _

_Ryo e Yuri estavam reunidos na sala ao comando de Takuma. Robert e King também estavam presentes. Todos estavam apreensivos. _

_- Sabem que dia é hoje? - Takuma, enfim, se pronunciou. _

_- Sexta, e daí? - respondeu Ryo, sem um pingo de interesse. _

_- ... - Takuma nada respondeu. Seu olhar reprovador sobre Ryo já dizia tudo. _

_Robert deu um pescotapa em Ryo, que se irritou. _

_- Mais respeito com o seu velho._

_- Grrr... - Pensou em retribuir o pescotapa, porém desistiu e apenas bufou. _

_- Há algo de especial hoje, Takuma? - perguntou King, desconfiada._

_- Não me diga que já estamos na semana do..._

_- Isso mesmo, filha. Começa hoje o festival do Macarrão Soba e Massas de SouthTown. Nas mãos de Takuma havia um cartaz com o anúncio da festa. _

_Uma expressão de "gota" surgiu nos três caratecas. King nada dizia. Não tinha _condições_ de dizer uma palavra. Apenas olhava para todos...estranhamente séria. _

_"Então era por isso...Quanto suspense por tão pouco", pensou King._

_- O que tem de tão especial no festival desse ano, mestre? - perguntou Robert, ansioso._

_- Esse ano eu serei o cozinheiro voluntário...e vocês três me ajudarão. _

_Os três desabaram aos pés de King, que agora era tomada pela mesma expressão que seus amigos. _

_- B-bem...se você puder se juntar a nós, ficarei muito grato, King. - Takuma expressava um olhar pidão, deixando King ser tomada ainda mais pela "gota"._

_- E-eu...eu..._

_- Por favor... - o olhar pidão intensificou-se. _

_- Hunf. Posso ajudá-los, sim. _

_- Muitíssimo obrigado, King. _

_- Não agradeça. Na hora dos preparativos estarei aqui. Preciso ir embora agora. Até. - Ela saiu, deixando um mestre agradecido e três caratecas atônitos. _

**-Fim do Flashback- **

"O raio do festival."Ryo praguejou mentalmente, olhando para os dois caratecas.

- E então? - perguntaram Yuri e Robert, impacientes.

-...

- Vamos lá, Ryo! Uma noitada de vez em quando não faz mal a ninguém! - dizia Robert, tentando, em vão, convencer o jovem loiro.

- Até parece um monge! - gracejou Yuri. - Trabalhamos tanto com os preparativos...e você nem quer ver como ficou...? Ah, vem com a gente, maninho!

- Não posso. - Disse em um tom firme e decidido.

- Por quê? - indagou Robert.

- Porque preciso _me_ treinar. - E continuava recusando os convites que sua irmã e seu melhor amigo lhe davam.

- Mesmo? - perguntou ironicamente - Acho que você quer é evitar uma certa lourinha dona de um certo bar que vai sair com a gente hoje.

Ryo estremeceu. Sabia muito bem de quem seu melhor amigo falava. Se perguntava porque sempre que falam de King ele estremece. São apenas amigos. Então... por quê? Por que se incomoda tanto? Sabe muito bem que o que sente por ela nunca seria correspondido.

- Tem certeza de que não quer ir, Ryo? - provocava Robert, sem perceber a poderosa e feminina mão indo em sua direção. Paf.

- Hunf. Você fala demais, Robby.

- Ai... - falou Robert, enquanto Ryo apenas olhava aquilo tudo, surpreso.

- Tudo bem, maninho. Se não quer ir, não vá. Só não deixe a vida de treinos te subir a cabeça tanto como agora.

- Okay. - Respondeu da boca pra fora. - Não façam nada que eu não faria.

- Não quer que a gente se divirta? - Um ar de deboche pairava o semblante de Robert.

- Se divirtam. Apenas não façam nada que eu não faria.

- Entendemos.

- Então até.

- Tchau. - e os dois saíram.

De certa forma os dois estavam certos. Apesar da sedutora e irresistível vida noturna, o jovem loiro e incrivelmente forte preferia continuar treinando, sozinho, naquele frio e vazio dojo, mesmo sabendo que já não estava mais concentrado como antes... Por mais que insistisse em ignorar seus sentimentos pela kickboxer, ela nunca saia da suma mente... Mas ainda tinha de continuar seu árduo treino, e assim o fez. Limpou o chão sujo de areia e pegou um novo saco. Voltando a treinar seus golpes.

**Dojo Kyokugenryuu, Porta da frente.**

-Não precisava bater em mim pra convencer o Ryo, Yuri. Disse Robert, massageando sua bochecha.

-Não...mas você mereceu.

Na porta da frente, King esperava por Yuri e Robert. Teriam combinado de irem todos juntos ao festival. Logo que a viu esperando, puxou Robert e falou:

- Que tal improvisarmos um plano? - E sussurrou-lhe algumas idéias.

- Improvisado demais...

Ouve-se um som de estalo. Praticamente um "Paf". Novamente, Robert leva outro tapa.

- A ponto de dar certo. Ai... Resmungou o tigre.

Indo ao encontro de King, Yuri falou, em um tom cara-de-pau com certo nervosismo:

- Ah, oi, King! é o seguinte...b-bem, eu e o Robert vamos ser ajuda suficiente no festival, então...

- Então...? - King respondeu, sem sinal algum de surpresa.

- Q-quero que você nos espere aqui no Dojo até o fim do festival!

- Mas...por quê? Meio desconfiada, King indagou a kyokugenryuu.

Robert olhava aquilo tudo, com uma expressão de "gota".

- B-bem, é... Gaguejou. - Se você não esperar por nós, n...não vai arranjar time no próximo torneio, fique certa disso!

Yuri queria contradizer sua personalidade doce, tentando impor respeito para cima de King, mas não conseguindo. Antes que a kickboxer contestasse, Yuri puxou Robert, fechou o portão deixando-a para trás e saiu atrás de Takuma, que os esperava no táxi. King, embora soubesse que a ameaça de Yuri não tinha firmeza alguma, decidiu esperar por eles no Dojo.

Ouviu alguns barulhos. "Deve ser Ryo treinando", pensou ela. "Mas que coisa..." E foi em direção a sala onde o sakazaki treinava.

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

-----

_**woohoo minha primeira fic! \o/**_

_**Antes de mais nada, gostaria de agradecer à Thaís B. por ter me ajudado a escrever e betar a fic. Arigatou Thai-chan! Se não fosse você eu não teria conseguido dar continuidade e ela, hehe..**_

_**Obs: Provisoriamente sem título por motivos de força maior (lê-se falta de imaginação para bolar um título decente). Mas garanto que até o final da fic este pequeno problema será resolvido. **_

_**Qualquer erro de concordância ou gramática culpem o word pad! \o/**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPÍTULO 2:**_

**Dojo Kyokugenryuu, Uma das salas. **

Um bom tempo se passou depois que Yuri, Robert e Takuma saíram, conseqüentemente levando a concentração de Ryo. King estava parada na entrada assistindo o desconcentrante treino do kyokugen, que estava de costas a ela. Resolveu apenas ficar observando ele golpear o saco de areia, mesmo sabendo que no fundo Ryo sentiu sua presença. E de Fato, Ryo sentiu seu ki por toda a sala de treino. Tudo que se ouvia agora era o som do rádio ligado e o som dos golpes de Ryo, deixando ambos os amantes mais apreensivos do que já estavam.

Silêncio e nervosismo à parte, Ryo ainda assim queria reafirmar sua concentração, conseguir perfeito desempenho, e, se fosse necessário, rasgar mais sacos de areia. Porém, por algum motivo, ele não conseguia. Os chutes saíam perfeitos, mas com pouca força. Seu físico estava terrivelmente cansado, mas o psicológico falava mais alto. E ele continuava a chutar. Seu corpo queria cair no chão, mas ele se mantinha em pé. Queria esquecer, por um instante, que King estava lá, observando tudo. Chutes. Chutes. Chutes. Ele ia aumentando a freqüência dos mesmos cada vez mais, até que parou ao ouvir:

- Ryo.

Olhou pra trás, mais ofegante do que nunca. King caminhou até o lado oposto do saco de areia. Respirou fundo. E deu um chute incrivelmente certeiro.

Mais um saco de areia tinha sido rasgado. E num único golpe! Ryo estava realmente surpreso. Enquanto ele, chutando inúmeras vezes, só tinha conseguido dar um único certeiro, King tinha rasgado um saco de areia sem sequer suar um pouco.

- Concentre-se, para depois dar o golpe. Não foi isso que o seu pai te ensinou?

Ryo não deu resposta. Sua respiração não se acalmava. Quem ela pensava que era para lhe ensinar o que já sabia? Ele queria desafiá-la. Provar que sabia lutar caratê, e por que era herdeiro do dojo. Sério e ainda muito ofegante, falou:

- Se você se acha esperta... - ele estendeu a mão, provocando-a - ...Então cai dentro.

Pela primeira vez, King mostrou-se surpresa por alguma coisa. Sem dúvida, aquilo era algo imperdível. Pela primeira vez em anos lutaria com Ryo novamente. Ela sorriu, e avançou. Imediatamente, Ryo tinha retomado seu fôlego.

Ela começou com chutes lentos, tentando diminuir a desvantagem por ele estar cansado. Mas ele estava defendendo-se com muita precisão, ela deveria admitir, e logo surgiria uma deixa para que ele atacasse. Quando deu por si, quase tinha levado um chute... E era hora de aumentar o ritmo. Aquilo mais parecia um jogo do que um treino! Cada um tinha sua vez para dar vários socos e chutes, enquanto o outro se esquivava. Quando um fraquejasse por milésimos de segundo, era a vez do outro tentar.

King, por mais que se recusasse a reconhecer, estava se cansando também. Até que os golpes iam perdendo distância, e ganhando mais contato. O que antes eram chutes agora eram _agarrões _seguidos de chutes. E seus rostos se aproximavam e se afastavam cada vez mais e mais rápido. Quando King sentiu seu braço esquerdo doer, desviou seu olhar. Uma vez que se distraiu, foi empurrada direto ao chão. Ryo estava bem em cima dela.

Os dois apenas olhavam um para o outro. A única coisa que se ouvia além de respiração ofegante de ambos era o som do rádio e dos grilos lá fora.

Logo, o barulho dos grilos cessou.

**-------xXx-------**

Ele não conseguia se levantar de cima dela, estava imóvel. Fechou os olhos de vergonha, prevendo um olhar de reprovação.

-M-me...me desculpe. gaguejou.

Seus braços mal agüentavam o tronco. Ele poderia sair de cima dela, mas não conseguia. King, mais uma vez, nada dizia. Apenas olhava para ele. Poderia empurrá-lo com os pés, mas não conseguia.

Aos poucos o cansaço ia diminuindo. Só a música permaneceu. Ainda "cego" e sentindo mais vergonha, ele abaixou mais a cabeça. Óbvio que a distância entre os rostos _diminuiu _com a aproximação.

- Por que... - Desta vez, ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. - Está tão...nervoso?

- N-não sei, eu... – Engoliu seco. Sua respiração voltou a ser ofegante, mas bem mais cansada que antes.

Ele estava até meio tonto. Pensava em _um monte_ de coisas. "Falo ou não falo?", "Tô tão cansado...", "E se eu estragar tudo?", "Lá se foi meu treinamento!", "Por que eu não fui no raio do festival?", "'Cai dentro'? Eu sou um burro!". Ryo Queria se livrar daquilo tudo. E no desespero, falou.

- E...se eu dissesse que é por SUA CAUSA?

- Por minha... King pondera. - Por minha causa? Ela abre os olhos e o fita.

- Sim... Sem jeito, Ryo desvia o olhar... porém não sai de cima dela. Quando deu por si, sua cabeça foi tragada para baixo - ele sentiu uma boca junto à sua. Não havia reprovação, e nem jeito. Ele caiu por cima dela. Como se ela _esperasse _por esse momento.

Ficaram assim por um tempo.. Até que ambos perderam o fôlego e levemente afastaram lábios um do outro. Ryo encarou King ainda enrubescido e, enfim, se pronuncia.

- Seus lábios são macios..

- E os seus, tentadores... Aproximou seus lábios dos dele novamente, Mas não o beijou. Apenas os roçou-os provocadamente. Ryo não resistiu e a beijou novamente.

Inicia-se, aqui, um ato de total entrega. Enfim os amantes que por anos e anos esconderam seus sentimentos e principalmente seus desejos agora estavam ali para retomar o tempo que lhes fora perdido pela insegurança, medo e repulsa...

**TO BE CONTINUED.. **

**------**

_**Cap 2 saído do forno proceis :D **_

_**Sei que tenho tanto a explicar.. **_

_**bom, esta fic não tem relação alguma a cronologia do KOF. Se houvesse, provavelmente seria depois do King of fighters 2001 e antes do 2003. **_

_**Outra coisa que eu sei que prometi foi a participação de outros times, e realmente terá. mas os três primeiros capitulos são exclusivamente focadas no AoF team. **_

_**Qualquer erro ja sabem...culpem o wordpad! \o/**_

_**bien, bien...por enquanto é só. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPÍTULO 3**___

**algum tempo depois.**

Corpos muito próximos...praticamente juntos. O que antes era tabu para ambos agora estava feito, consumado. Não conseguiam pensar em nada além do que acontecera.. Nada além da felicidade de realizar um profundo desejo.

King adormecia aos braços de Ryo, que afagava seus cabelos. Nunca imaginou que um dia poderia fazer tal coisa...e agora ela estava ali, sob proteção de seu corpo robusto. Não apenas como colega ou companheira de time, mas sim como amiga, amante, mulher. Parou de afagá-la para poder contemplar seu semblante adormecido. Fitou-a por um bom tempo, e a cada minuto que passava ele aproximava seu rosto no dela.. De tão perto que estava, não resistiu e encostou seus lábios nos rosados e brandos dela, sentindo o rosto arder apenas com uma respiração.

- Ryo...

O Sakazaki estremeceu ao sentir o hálito quente de King em seu ouvido... mais ainda ao sentir o forte e carinhoso abraço da mesma. Seus olhos estavam cerrados tentando conter o prazer. Estava extasiado com as carícias em seu peito e os sussurros em seu ouvido que ela lhe dirigia.

- Lembra de como tudo começou? Perguntou o loiro, acariciando a mão da kickboxer levemente pousada em seu peito. King sorri.

- Sim. Ainda me lembro do seu rosto vermelho depois de ver... parte da minha blusa rasgada.

Ryo cora violentamente, e fitando-a com um sorriso verdadeiro o bastante para a loira enrubescer. Retrucou.

-...Uma visão e tanto, admito.

- Lamento apenas as coisas terem acontecido daquela maneira...se tivéssemos nos conhecido mais ce...do..-- King não conseguiu completar a frase. Sua boca estava ocupada, sustentando o beijo de Ryo.

Vagarosamente pararam o beijo e Ryo afagou suas madeixas mais uma vez.

- Não lamente.. Sabe, se não tivesse acontecido aquilo... Se eu não tivesse procurado Yuri em seu bar eu não teria conhecido você do jeito que conheci...e não teria me encantado com esse seu jeito orgulhoso de ser... - e a abraçou forte.

Outra vez o silêncio paira, mas um silêncio reconfortante, cômodo. King sorria enquanto o fitava em um ar provocativo.

- Quem diria, de rivais a aliados..

Ryo entrou na brincadeira, sorrindo do mesmo jeito.

- De inimigos a amigos...

King, que antes estava ao lado de Ryo agora estava sobre ele, fitando-o enquanto afagava suas mechas.

-... E de amigos a amantes.

Concluiu mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha de Ryo, passando em seu pescoço até parar em seus lábios. Quase reiniciaram o ritual até então consumado... Ryo não resistia aos beijos e os carinhos que ela fazia.. E o espasmo foi demasiado. Nem mesmo ele próprio sabia de onde vinha tanto fôlego, mesmo depois de tanto treinar ele conseguia conter sua respiração diante daquela sensação de prazer inevitável. King com as mãos em seu peito podia sentir seu coração bater muito rápido. À medida que ela o beijava, ele se sentia cada vez mais capaz de agradá-la também. Segurou sua cintura, com um pouco de pressão. Ele não poderia fazê-lo com mais força,pois o prazer que ele sentia com aquelas mãos em seu peito não deixava.. E mais uma vez eles competiam pelo comando da situação, mas não havia perdedor naquele jogo; era uma sensação mútua inexplicável.

Quando King parou de beijá-lo e o fitou a uma distância insignificante..

- Eu te amo tanto..

Ele finalmente disse, afagando-a. Ela levantou-se, e ficou deitada ao lado dele, repetindo a mesma frase. Ambos sabiam que poderia dar em algo mais, e que ninguém voltaria ao dojo tão cedo. Mas o que tinha se passado já era bastante para ambos.

Outra vez, silêncio..

King estava com muitas coisas na cabeça, principalmente como seria a partir de agora. Ryo não conseguia pensar em coisa alguma. Não era de pensar muito no futuro ou em possibilidades, embora tivesse pensado em mil delas quando estava bem em cima de King. Agora simplesmente olhava para o teto e para King. Para o teto, para King... Enfim começou a pensar no que falar. Até que numa tentativa inútil de gentileza, ela se levantou e disse:

- Bom...acredito que já fiquei por tempo demais e vou i... - Imediatamente ele também levantou afim de impedi-la, segurando pelo seu ombro.

-N-não, que isso...não é in...cômodo nenhum.

Gaguejou como nunca.. Qualquer palavra com quatro sílabas ou mais era muito difícil de falar em uma situação de vergonha. - Pelo contrário, e-eu vou jantar agora. Gostaria muito que ficasse..

Ao baixar da cabeça de King, ele insistiu.

- Eu falo sério... por favor.

Ela sorriu, mesmo um pouco cansada.

- Já que você diz... assim dois caminhavam rumo à cozinha, um pouco apreensivos. Pouco depois Ryo parou, fitando-a.

- King...

-...sim? - Mais uma vez ele colocou a mão em seu ombro, como se aquilo fizesse-a entendê-lo melhor.

- Eu não estou com fome. - Ele a surpreendeu com o mais longo beijo que podia lhe dar, e sussurrou: - Estou com sono.

- Eu, um pouco...

Ryo tomou outra direção, seu quarto. King o seguiu, justamente como ele desejava. Tirou seu paletó, afrouxou sua gravata e a faixa de sua cintura. Ryo sentou-se com ela no futon e a puxou para si. Afagou-a. King até o momento pretendia ir embora, mas deitou-se com ele. Não sem antes dar-lhe um beijo de boa noite, claro. Recostou a cabeça sobre seu peito, e fechou os olhos. Ryo só conseguiu dormir bem depois, quando teve certeza de que o afago foi suficiente para fazê-la dormir. Naquela noite, King não voltou para casa. Adormeceu nos braços dele, o melhor lugar do mundo..

Depois que voltou do festival, Takuma esperou encontrar Ryo acordado e sozinho, ainda treinando. Mas quando abriu a porta de seu quarto, surpreendeu-se. Satisfeito, procurou fechar a porta com o máximo de silêncio. Detestaria acordar aqueles dois..

Continua..

-----------

_**bom.. sei que demorei bastante para postar esse novo cap.. como também sei como querem me matar justamente por ter demorado tanto. .**_

_**Massss agora, como uma cena extra, mostro aqui uma "tira" escrita por Thaís B. **_

_**obs: Tira em itálico por preguiça de usar aspas.. **_

_---_

_Ryo: __Casa comigo? .  
King: Humph. Nasakenai.  
Ryo: -.- _

_**depois de 5 minutos, Ryo tenta novamente**_

_Ryo: Casa vai ._

_King: NÃO! _

_Ryo: T.T_

_**Mais 5 minutos e Ryo tenta de novo, agora de uma forma diferente. **_

_Ryo: Vai ficar sem time ano que vem._

_King: Aaaaaah. Acha que agora eu tô de favor no timinho de vocês, né? _

_Ryo: É._

_King: Que decepção... --vai embora--_

_Ryo: Nããão! Eu pago minhas contas do bar!!! T.T Quanto deu???_

_King: 549,80._

_Ryo: Xiii...u.u_

_King: É um preço a pagar. Ou paga ou vai no Domingo Legal, seu merda._

_Ryo: ...eu pago._

_King: Certo.Tô no time._

_Ryo: Mas você não ia casar comigo??_

_King: Fanfarrão. _

_--soco na barriga. aquele do mangá.--_

_**E, mais uma vez, o Time Kyokugen está formado.**_

_- T...Tomboy.. x(_

_**---**_

_**Epílogo em Breve! **_


End file.
